


Biological Imperfections

by BoydTheReaver



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Awkward Boners, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Married Couple, Married Life, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Sex, Post-Canon, Rare Pairings, rated m to be safe, when a khajiit and argonian loves each other veeeeeeeeeeeery much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoydTheReaver/pseuds/BoydTheReaver
Summary: Ji'zahr - the prophesied Last Dragonborn, slayer of Alduin, Hero of the Imperial Legion, destroyer of the Thieves' Guildandthe Dark Brotherhood, and a goddamnedwerelion- is currently going through his mating cycle. Sofie thankfully remains largely innocent, and Shahvee's getting migraines.





	Biological Imperfections

**Author's Note:**

> And Now For Something Completely Different!
> 
> I usually write stories featured in Fire Emblem and Persona, but my recent obsession with Skyrim prompted me to write this short by sweet little one-shot based on my game experiences. Nothing much needs to be said; however, I'll leave my description of the Dragonborn here from my experience:
> 
>  **Ji'zahr**  
>  Race: Khajiit (Suthay-raht)  
> Class: Reaver (Custom-Class)  
> Class Specialty: Combat  
> Class Attribute: Health  
> Class Skills: Two-Handed, Heavy Armor, Smithing, Lockpicking, Speech, Enchanting  
> Supernature: Werelion (https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrim/mods/58488/)  
> Faction(s): Imperial Legion, The Blades  
> Appearance: https://i.imgur.com/kXjhAsW.png
> 
> Nothing more to be said, other that Ji'zahr is married to Shahvee in my game and adopted Sofie together. Ji'zahr also destroyed the Thieves' Guild and Dark Brotherhood and killed Maven Black-Briar thanks to the Destroy the Thieves' Guild mod (https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrim/mods/28880) and prevented Paarthurnax's death in the Paarthurnax Dilemma mod (https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrim/mods/18465). 
> 
> So yeah... otherwise, enjoy!

Shahvee should’ve knew it was going to be one of _those_ days when Sofie woke her up in 3 AM in the morning to tell her the following:

“Mama, why is Ji’zahr tearing at the carpet?”

Then again, Shahvee should’ve knew there was _some_ curses to be founds in the blessings of marrying an amazing man like Ji’zahr. The Khajiit has done things noteworthy enough that the Divines were likely taking note: slaying Alduin and fulfilling his prophecy as the Dragonborn, crushing the Stormcloak Rebellion, destroying the Dark Brotherhood _and_ the Skyrim quarters of the Thieves’ Guild, and on top of it, proved to be an incredible husband and father to Shahvee and Sofie. The three were indeed a happy couple, and Sofie has thankfully proven to be tolerant of all races thanks to her unusual parentage.

Of course, as she said before, there were curses alongside the blessings. Dealing with racism and prejudice from the Nords on a regular basis (even though Ji’zahr saved them all from death; ungrateful bastards), on top of having to take care of a human daughter when they were more familiar with their own biology… Shahvee’s just thankfully Argonians don’t have periods like other lizards do, and that she doesn’t have to worry about other biological problems mammals contest with on a regular basis.

The Khajiit generally aren’t as lucky. Ji’zahr was tearing apart the carpet and curled up in a ball, leaving tatters of the once-dignified room all across the floor. The commotion was so great that even Gregor – the Housecarl and Steward of Heljarchen Hall – was awoken by this.

“By Ysmir, what is all this commotion…?” Gregor yawned drearily, fluttering his eyes awake as he looked at the tatters of the carpet across the floor. “Thane Ji’zahr, are you okay?!”

“Gregor, I’ll handle this…” Shahvee sighed to herself. By the Hist, she would like to go back to sleep. “…Sofie, dearest, can you return to your room? Go get some sleep.”

“But… But I can’t leave Papa like this!” Sofie protested.

Shahvee sighed. “…Sofie?”

Darn. That stern, motherly voice got her all the time. “Yes, Ma.” And just like that, Sofie retreated to her room. As Gregor looked at the growling and pained Khajiit with amusement, he simply sighed and shook his head. “Shor’s bones, I’ve signed up for this by working under a ca – err, _Khajiit,_ now didn’t I…?”

Shahvee knew Gregor well enough that his occasional slip in calling a Khajiit by the rather-derogatory “cat” was forgivable due to how kind he was, but she nonetheless chewed on her lip. “I suppose so. Gregor, you’re excused. I’ll, um… see if I can’t handle this.”

“Are you sure, my lady?” Gregor seemed rather plussed. “I can get a local apothecary to deal with such.”

“I appreciate it Gregor, but I think I’ll be fine.” Shahvee smiled – as much as a lizard woman could, by any chance. “You’re excused.”

And just like that, Gregor smiled and bowed, leaving the married couple alone. Shahvee simply lowered herself down to Ji’zahr and spoke slowly.

“Ji’zahr, dearest…” Shahvee frowned. “You don’t look too good. Why were you tearing up the carpet?”

Ji’zahr simply groaned, still curled up. “J-Ji’zahr assures you that he’ll be fine.” Ji’zahr stutter and arousal indicated otherwise. “Khajiit, er, made it through the last couple of s-scenarios akin to this one, some even in battle so… leave him alone. This one s-should be fine.”

“Well you’re _not_ fine!” Shahvee sighed exhaustedly. “Can you tell me what’s wrong, at least?!”

Ji’zahr looked up at his Argonian wife before sighing, grabbing tatters of the carpet, and pushing it against his face. “K-Khurjhesh… esh en heet.”

“…I’m sorry?” Shahvee didn’t so much as not catch that so much as she’s having a touble take.

Ji’zahr frustratedly discarded his pants to reveal his trousers – and a _very_ uncomfortable erection underneath it. _“KHAJIIT! IS! IN! HEAT!_ By Alkosh’s roar, is it really that hard to understand?!”

Shahvee would’ve been taken aback by this outburst, but she simply blinked dumbly. “So that means you… oh. _Oh._ Um… well, this is awkward.”

“Y-Yes. Now Shahvee sees why Khajiit is like cat with ball of yarn.” Ji’zahr groaned. “Mating cycles are the _worst.”_

“Umm…” Shahvee wasn’t quite prepared to deal with this. Ji’zahr? In a mating cycle?! She tried looking away from the bulge in the feline humanoid’s trousers, but she suddenly had an idea. “Oh, I think I know what to do! Wait right here, love.”

Ji’zahr groaned again as he felt himself curl up while Shahvee went into the backroom. It took a moment more before Shahvee brought forth a bottle in her hand – _something._

Ji’zahr couldn’t resist the temptation. “Is Khajiit eating too much sugar, or does Shahvee have moon sugar?”

“Well, not really.” Shahvee smiled. “This is some hist sap I’ve got from the Khajiit Caravan. The bad news is that it makes non-Argonians quite violent when consumed, so _maybe_ you should be off adventuring elsewhere until that effect settles.”

Ji’zahr doesn’t seem too convinced. “Khajiit sees. Then what is the good news?”

“Well, while Argonians consume Histsap, our biological functions like skin-shedding shut down for a week… and the Khajiit Caravan said it happens with other species’ biological functions, like periods or… mating cycles.”

Ji’zahr perked up so quickly that he might as well be on a moon sugar high. Without wasting too much time, he snatched the Histsap away and chugged at it. Shahvee was more than a little shocked.

“H-Hey! Don’t snatch that away from me! Why must you – ?!”

“It’s… it’s working! By the First Cat, Ji’zahr feels much clearer now!”

“…huh?” Shahvee was much more surprised to see the unfocused haze in Ji’zahr’s eyes disappear, alongside his bulge get more and more deflated. Regardless, Ji’zahr seemed ecstatic. “Khajiit doesn’t know how Shahvee succeeded, but it _worked!_ Thank you, love!”

Ji’zahr hugged Shahvee quite hard – likely a side effect of the Hist Sap’s aggression inducement. Regardless of having the air knocked out of her lungs, Shahvee chuckled and hugged her husband back, the couple in a happy moment together.

“Anytime, my dear.” Shahvee smiled before looking away awkwardly; if Argonians could blush, she’d absolutely do so. “Um, Ji’zahr? Put some pants on.”

“Hm? Oh!” Ji’zahr smiled sheepishly as he pulled his trousers up, looking away nervously. “Y-Yes, um… thanks. Though maybe we should go to sleep now? And do you happen to have more Hist Sap on stand-by for later?”

As Shahvee held hands with her Khajiit husband, she simply chuckled softly. “Anything for my husband, dearest.”

The Khajiit nuzzled the Argonian before the two walked upstairs. Needless to say, the flaws of biology suddenly became far less annoying with this wholesome little discovery.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
